Once Upon A Note
by wishgrantingfactories
Summary: Someone had been leaving notes for Chloe and she was wanted to find out who it was. [inspired by tumblr]
1. Chapter 1

**This idea sort of came from tumblr. AU where Beca and Chloe go to the same school. I didn't read through this so I'm sorry for all the mistakes. And enough about this aye read on my friends. **

* * *

Chloe eagerly opened her locker and a blue note fell out from it, much like the past two weeks. She had been getting anonymous notes for two weeks now and each one made her smile like Cheshire Cat. She didn't know who it was from and to be honest, she was starting to get curious. Chloe bent down and picked up the small folded blue piece of paper and opened it. The mystery person's handwriting scrawled on the piece of paper makes Chloe grin like a madman.

_**You're really beautiful, the way your hair compliments your eyes.**_

And there was a cancelled line that Chloe deciphered to be,

_**How do you do that pretty thing ugh.**_

Chloe laughed and folded the piece of paper before unzipping the front pocket of her bag and sliding it in, along with the nine notes that she had gotten. It became a habit to quickly check her locker every morning when she arrived in school. Last Friday when she didn't get a note, she moped around the entire day, wondering why she hadn't gotten one that day. She hoped her sender was fine. Chloe's doubts were confirmed when she received another note today, although the sender didn't mention why she didn't drop the note on Friday.

Chloe, as usual got on with her day with a huge dazzling smile on her face. The notes always improved her day and her mind would be dizzy with happiness. At the end of the day, she twisted her mouth slightly and decided to find out who the mystery sender was.

* * *

The next morning, Chloe managed to arrive at school half an hour before she usually does. She found a spot in between two rows of lockers and sat down, her heart fluttering in excitement. Chloe didn't have to wait long before she heard footsteps. Sneakers slapped along the concrete tiles, an echo ringing through the corridor. Chloe peeked towards the sound and saw a short girl nervously twirling her headphone chord.

Chloe grinned and forced down her excited squeal. The girl was pretty,_ no she was beautiful._ Her brown hair cascaded down her shoulders, framing her face. Her eyes were dark, brown or black, Chloe decided. She had thick eyeliner on, making her eyes glint slightly in the faint light of the hallway. Giant headphones covered her ears and the chord travelled to her jeans pocket where Chloe could see a protruding iPod. She was wearing a red plaid shirt and a shirt inside, matched with black skinny jeans and grey converse.

The girl pulled her bag in front of her and unzipped it before pulling out another blue note, similar to those Chloe had been getting. Chloe let out a silent giggle and watched as the girl nervously shifted from one foot to another. Chloe thought that was the cutest thing she ever saw—wait no. The girl was biting her lip and flitting her eyes around nervously while playing with her hair now. Now that was the cutest thing Chloe ever saw. The girl stood on her tiptoes before slipping the note through the slot in the locker and sliding her hand down the length of the locker. Turning back to the direction she came from, the girl padded back through the corridor and stopped at another locker.

Chloe frowned._ Did the girl give notes to everyone?_ Chloe felt herself getting jealous and angry. Why was she behaving like this? It's just a girl she doesn't even know. She felt her anger subside when the locker popped open in front of the girl. It was her locker. Chloe smiled again and scolded herself for thinking otherwise. The girl pulled her books out from the locker and shut it before making her way towards class, way before anyone else.

Chloe chuckled before sliding out from her hiding spot. She quickly ran over to her locker and opened it, catching the blue note before it fell to the ground.

_**Your smile makes me dizzy. **_

The note simply read. Chloe _almost_ screamed at that. That was so cute. Chloe's heart fluttered and she skipped around the hallway, which was starting to fill with people. She smiled and slipped the note into the same compartment in her bag before grabbing her books and heading towards class. Chloe was flustered and distracted in class. She wanted to get closer to the girl but didn't want to make herself look like a crazy stalker. Suddenly, a grin spread across her face as she yanked out a piece of paper from her writing pad before writing down something in neat and cursive letters.

_**You're really beautiful and I wish you'll let me get to know you better :) **_

Chloe added a smiley face for good measures before folding it neatly. The bell rang and Chloe jolted out of her seat before excitedly rushing towards the girl's locker. She hoped she got it right. Quickly slipping the note through the slot, she let out an elated laugh before making her way to the cafeteria. Chloe didn't know what's gotten into her. She's never met the girl but her stomach turns and her heart flutters. She shook her head to clear it before grinning and grabbing lunch.

That day after school, Chloe stayed behind to wait for the girl to return to her locker to place her books back in. Chloe was scrolling through her twitter feed after about an hour when she heard the same footsteps again. Wait, she recognized the footsteps? Chloe arched her eyebrows but ignored it. The girl had her headphones around her neck this time, bouncing along on her heels to walk at a faster rate. Chloe swooned at that. The girl opened her locker and the white piece of paper fell out. Chloe grinned manically as the girl opened the folded piece of paper. Chloe waited to see the reaction of the brunette before standing up. The girl's eyes widened in surprise while she seemed to be reading the note again and again. Eventually, she smiled and Chloe's heart erupted in butterflies.

"Uh—" Chloe started walking towards the brunette. "Hi."

The girl turned around and met Chloe's cerulean eyes. Chloe saw her eyes widen again as the note fell to the floor.

"Hi, I'm—" Chloe started but the girl cut her off.

"_Chloe._" The brunette mumbled, still in a state of shock. The girl was blushing and Chloe found it absolutely adorable.

"What's your name?" Chloe asked smiling wildly. The girl realized she was quiet for too long.

"I-my name is um—" the girl stuttered, twirling at her hair. "Um my name is Beca. Beca Mitchell."

"You don't sound too sure." Chloe giggled and Beca jumped slightly.

"I-I'm Beca. I'm sure." Beca confirmed, smiling slightly. "I'm uh two grades below you."

Chloe smiled and reached for her bag behind her back before opening the compartment and pulling out all the notes that she had received. Beca let out a small gasp and Chloe smiled nervously.

"This was you, wasn't it?" Chloe asked, holding out ten notes in her hand. She laughed when the small brunette stood rooted to the spot.

"Ease up, darling." Chloe lightheartedly said, poking at Beca's shoulders. Chloe saw Beca's eyes widen once again at the word 'darling'. Beca nodded stiffly.

"I didn't think you'd keep them." Beca admitted, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Why wouldn't I?" Chloe asked curiously.

Beca shrugged. "I didn't think you'd take them seriously."

Chloe giggled at Beca's shyness. "Of course I would take them seriously. It's not everyday I get someone as adorable as you telling me that I'm beautiful."

Beca choked. "I'm not adorable." Beca huffed, rolling her eyes but blushing furiously.

"Oh yes you are." Chloe giggled. "Can I hug you?"

"What?! Why?" Beca suddenly burst out, feeling surprised at Chloe's request. She immediately felt guilty when Chloe's face washed over with hurt. "I mean, you barely know me, why do you want to get close to me?"

"You sent me ten notes." Chloe thrust her hand out again. "And I don't know why but I'm drawn to you somehow. You're really beautiful." Chloe laughed. "My feelings are all mixed up oh my gosh is this too quick I'm sorry I just thought that if you wanted to leave notes you would be maybe interested in me because_ I am interested in you_ what did I just say oh my I didn't mean to say it out loud what am I even doing I think—" Chloe rambled on but Beca cut her off by pulling her forward into her arms. Chloe melted. Beca may be small but her arms were strong. Chloe wrapped her arms around the small girl' shoulders and she felt Beca relax into her grip.

Pulling away, Beca inhaled sharply and said, "That was the first time I initiated a hug."

"Seriously?" Chloe raised her eyebrow. Beca nodded and swallowed thickly.

"_Holy shit your eyes are blue._" Chloe exclaimed, making Beca reel back in surprise.

"Yeah they've always been um blue?" Beca mumbled, feeling slightly freaked out.

"Sorry," Chloe laughed. "I thought they were brown. _They're really beautiful._" Chloe quietly added the last part.

"Um thanks?" Beca nervously shifted from foot to foot.

Chloe laughed in response and hugged Beca again, making Beca let out a squeak of surprise. Nevertheless, Chloe felt Beca rest into her chest and tentatively wrap her arms around Chloe's waist.

"This feels good oh my god." Beca gasped. Chloe merely giggled and rocked them back and forth.

"Do you want to go grab coffee or something?" Chloe asked, her mouth twisting into a small smile.

"Like a d-date?" Beca asked, startled. Chloe once again found herself melting at the brunette's adorableness.

"It doesn't have to be a date." Chloe decided, shrugging. "Oh! Why didn't you send a note on Friday?" Chloe suddenly remembered.

Beca shrugged and murmured, "I was sick and I didn't come to school. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry." Chloe replied. "Date?"

"D-date." Beca stuttered.

"Are you okay?" Chloe giggled at Beca's response. Beca nodded dumbly before Chloe slips her hand into Beca's cold hand.

"Coffee let's go, babe." Chloe interlocked their fingers. Beca gulped and blinked a few times, as if trying to decide if this was real.

"Wait—" Beca pulled Chloe back. "Did you say you were interested in me just now?"

Chloe raised an eyebrow but smiled. "No?" She joked before pulling Beca along again. Beca grumbled before bumping Chloe's shoulder playfully. "Okay I did."

"Good." Beca felt her confidence building up. "Because I'm interested in you too." Beca grinned.

"Why do you smile so cutely?" Chloe mused.

"I'm not cute."

"Sure, anything you say, Becs." Chloe replied with a smirk and Beca let a small smile creep on to her lips at the mention of a new nickname. They made their way hand in hand to the nearby cafe, smiling shyly and stealing glances at each other.

* * *

**ehe I like reviews please please I like all of you too peace out boop. (idk whether to write more about this but I'll just leave it here now)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please excuse my formatting for this chapter I don't know what the shit happened and im too tired to change it, but hey chapter two! Thanks for the response for this story and please continue supporting ehe enjoy!**

* * *

Chloe smiled all the way home after the date. She realized Beca only lived five houses away from her. Why didn't she know that? Chloe mentally chided herself for not making a point to know all her neighbors. Beca walked Chloe to the door, like a gentleman would and Chloe fell deeper for the girl she barely knew. Chloe leaned forward and planted a light kiss on Beca's cheek and she watched as the small brunette blushed scarlet. Chloe giggled and Beca stood there, dumbfounded.

"You kiss–I did you kiss my—" Beca stuttered, her eyes wide.

"First dates we do kisses on the cheek. Second onwards the lips and more." Chloe purred and winked. Beca covered her face with her hands before mumbling out something incoherent.

"I'm joking Becs oh my gods you're so cute." Chloe started laughing softly, prying Beca's hands from her face. Chloe watched as Beca tried to glare at her but she knew Beca wouldn't stay mad at her.

"I hate you." Beca murmured, pushing Chloe's shoulder gently.

"I hate you too that's so weird!" Chloe smiled wide as she pretended to rub her shoulder like it was in pain. Beca can't help but grin at Chloe's childlike behavior.

"Dork." Beca laughed before turning away to walk back to her house.

"Hey! What did I say about goodbye kisses?" Chloe spoke as Beca turned. The brunette stopped in her tracks and Chloe could almost see her getting redder. Chloe laughed lightly before continuing. "Okay I was joking Beca. Go home n—" Beca cut Chloe off by spinning around and pressing a soft kiss on Chloe's cheek. Chloe barely felt it, but at the same time, she did. The feather light contact almost melted Chloe. Chloe must've been blushing because she saw Beca smirking at her when she refocused.

"Are you blushing?" Beca curved her mouth up in a grin. Chloe shook her head quickly and pushed Beca off her porch and watching as the brunette waved before making her way home. Chloe lightly touched the spot where Beca kissed her as she walked into her house, grinning so widely she thought her lips might crack. She called out to her mom to let her know she was home before stumbling upstairs into her room. Chloe turned on her laptop and started playing music.

Chloe may look like the kind of girl who enjoys One Direction or maybe Taylor Swift, but in actual fact, she loved bands. She didn't really admit to anyone but she loved Pierce The Veil and All Time Low. More than she would admit. Chloe hit play on her iTunes library and Remembering Sunday came on. She went about with her usual routine of doing homework. Halfway through her English essay, she shot up.

"I didn't ask for her number." Chloe realized. She quickly ran down the steps and flung the door open before stopping herself.

_Why was she in such a hurry?_ She would see Beca again tomorrow. She felt ridiculous that she was falling head over heels with this girl but she couldn't help it.

Chloe sighed and shut the door gently before returning upstairs.

* * *

The next day, Chloe excitedly slung her bag over her shoulders and skipped to Beca's house. A woman that had Beca's eyes and features answered the door.

"Hi, um is Beca in?" Chloe smiled at the woman, trying to friendly.

"Sure! Are you one of her friends?" The woman smiled back.

"Uh yeah I guess you could say that." Chloe arched an eyebrow.

"She doesn't have many friends, that girl." The woman sighed and combed through her hair. Chloe assumed this to be Beca's mother.

"She's not that bad company," Chloe paused. "Mrs Mitchell?"

"Call me Norah." Beca's mother kindly spoke. She stared expectantly at Chloe and Chloe's eyes shot up.

"Oh! How rude of me! I'm Chloe. Chloe Beale." Chloe grinned and extended her hand. Norah gladly shook the redhead's hand. Just then, a shout came from inside.

"Mom?!" Chloe could recognize Beca's voice.

"What is it?!" Norah shouted back into the house. Beca stumbled into the living room looking deranged and half asleep.

"Who's at the door? Who are you speaking to it's so early in the mor—" Beca stopped in her tracks when she saw a familiar redhead at the door. "Chloe!" Beca hurriedly ran her hand through her hair and Chloe grinned at the girl's cuteness.

"Uh hey Beca." Chloe greeted with a small salute. Beca laughed at that. Beca grabbed her bag and a piece of waffle before heading to the door.

"Bye mom." Beca hugged her mother and stepped out on to the porch. Chloe waved a goodbye at Norah and headed back to the road with Beca next to her.

"Be safe!" Norah called out and Beca waved her hand absent-mindedly behind her.

"I didn't know you were going to wait for me to go to school." Beca rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Of course I was." Chloe smiled and looped her arm with Beca's. Beca leaned into Chloe's side and Chloe's mouth quirked upwards at that.

They arrived at school and Beca pulled her arm away from Chloe. The redhead frowned slightly but immediately wiped it away when she felt Beca's arms wrapping around her.

"Uh do you like hugs a lot now?" Chloe teased, poking at Beca's sides.

"_Only for you_." Beca blushed. "See you after school." Beca rushed out before heading towards her locker without looking back at Chloe. Chloe let a grin spread across her face as she made her way towards her locker to grab her books.

The day passed really slowly and Chloe kept her eyes on the clock hung up above the door. Finally, it was break time. The redhead excitedly ran towards the brunette's class, five classes away from her but was dismayed when she didn't see Beca anywhere. Chloe's shoulders slumped as she made her way back to her locker to grab her stuff.

**_Click!_**

Chloe pulled open her locker and something fell out. A piece of paper fell out. A piece of blue paper fell out. Chloe's heart raced as she bent down to pick up the folded piece of paper. She giggled softly as she opened the paper.

_**Hey :) do you want to maybe go get coffee later? Circle yes / no**_

Chloe read Beca's handwriting and laughed out loud. Beca was such a dork. Chloe pulled a pen from her locker and drew a messy heart around the 'yes' before folding the paper again and tucking it in her pocket. Grabbing her lunch, she made her way towards the quad.

The lessons later felt like they were creeping by even slower as Chloe watched every second ticking.

"Chloe!" Someone called her and she shot up in her seat. Chloe looked towards her teacher to see him staring back at her. "Do you mind answering this question?"

Chloe panicked as she quickly looked at the sum on the board before calculating quickly. "Eleven and one-third, sir." Chloe smirked as she answered. The teacher raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything as he allowed the redhead to sit down before he continued his lesson. Chloe sighed and continued watching the clock, waiting for the ever pleasant ring of the bell.

Finally, the bell rang. Chloe sprang up at once and shoved everything into her bag before slinging it across her shoulder. She quickly made her way over to Beca's class, not wanting to miss the brunette again. Chloe finally located Beca at the back of her class, not paying attention as the teacher instructed them to do their homework. As their teacher dismissed the class, Chloe saw Beca half heartedly throwing all her items in her bag before shrugging the bag over her shoulders. Chloe grinned as Beca stepped out of class.

"Oomph." Beca's muffled voice came out as Chloe tackled the small girl. Upon seeing the mass of red hair, Beca's lips formed into a smile. Chloe felt the girl hug her back and pulled back before slipping the note out of her pocket and pressing it into Beca's palm before walking off towards the main doors without waiting for Beca.

Beca's faced morphed into confusion as she lifted the piece of paper up to eye level before feeling her heart race after realizing what it was. She gingerly opened the paper and laughed at Chloe's reply. Crushing the paper and shoving it into her pocket, Beca ran after Chloe.

"Give me back the paper." Chloe smiled after Beca caught up with her. Beca crinkled her eyebrows before pulling the crumpled piece of paper out from her pocket.

"Why did you crush it?" Chloe's eyes widened as she tried her best to straighten the piece of paper.

"I was trying to catch up with you," Beca scoffed jokingly. "And why do you want it anyway?"

"I keep all of them." Chloe's mouth tilted upwards before she folded the paper and slid it into her bag. "Coffee?"

"Yes let's go." Beca laughed, grabbing Chloe's hand and lacing her fingers through the redhead's. They made their way over to the nearby coffee-house and Chloe skipped over to place their orders before joining Beca in the booth. She opted to slide in opposite Beca. Passing the cup of caramel macchiato to Beca, Chloe sipped her own cup slowly.

"How was your day?" Chloe tried for meaningless small talk.

"Better now that I'm with you." Beca grinned cheekily. Chloe laughed in response.

"I totally feel the same way." Chloe laughed lightly and Beca shoved her gently. "Do you have homework?"

Beca nodded and rolled her eyes. "Didn't you hear my teacher assigning homework?"

Chloe grinned and nodded. "Well do you want to come over to do our homework together or something?"

Beca pulled her bag to her lap and pulled a small piece of post it out from the stack. She pulled a pen out as well and quickly scribbled something there. Folding it, she passed it to Chloe.

**_Yes._**

"You dork." Chloe read the note and laughed lightheartedly. Beca smiled back in response before they finished their coffees and made their way over to Chloe's house, hand in hand.

* * *

**Once again, I'm sorry about the formatting and I'm sorry if it was hard to read ._. Thanks for reading anyway!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys, sorry I haven't updated anything in a long time ugh I've been really busy and lazy tbh ((I know same boring excuse)) but I really did just come back from a camp yesterday so yeah. **

**And if you're wondering, I'm halfway through writing the next chapter of my other story Paired At Birth yay. **

**But here's a valentines day chapter for this story! And it's longer too! Leave a review or something love you guys!**

* * *

_Two months_. They had known each other for two months now. Chloe went to Beca's house almost everyday or vice versa. And Beca felt herself slowly opening up to the redhead. Not like she had much choice. The girl kept pushing away her walls and boundaries, forcing her way in. And not that Beca didn't like it. _She allowed Chloe in. And she wouldn't even regret it. _

It was a Thursday. Thirteenth of February. Beca lay on her bed, her headphones wrapped around her ears and Chloe draped across her legs, playing with her own hair. Beca worked diligently on her mix, staring back at her computer screen.

"Hey." Chloe jabbed at Beca's ribcage. Beca grunted in response, her eyes still glued to the screen. Chloe pulled herself up and plopped herself on Beca's lap, making Beca groan in annoyance.

"Yes Chloe." Beca sighed, removing her headphones. Chloe frowned slightly at Beca and Beca immediately regretted her tone towards Chloe.

"I didn't mean it that way. I just—" Beca hugged Chloe to her. "Don't like people disturbing me when I'm mixing." Beca kissed Chloe's hairline and Chloe smiled slightly.

"Do you have a valentine?" Chloe suddenly looked up at Beca, her eyes glinting. Beca raised her eyebrows and looked back at Chloe.

"It's valentines day tomorrow you idiot." Chloe laughed when she saw Beca's quizzical look.

"Oh." Beca said lamely. "Uh nope no valentines never had." Beca chuckled, running her hand through her hair. "Um, do you have a valentine?" Beca asked Chloe nervously. She felt her angry rising up. _Why did she feel this way? Whether Chloe has a valentine or not doesn't concern her. They're best friends. She should be happy for Chloe. _

She felt herself heaving a sigh of relief when Chloe shook her head.

"Not yet anyway." Chloe mumbled. "Some people asked me out but I didn't agree to anyone."

Beca felt her stomach turning at that. _Someone asked__** her**__ Chloe out. A few someone's asked her out. Wait her Chloe. Her. Chloe wasn't hers. Jesus Christ Mitchell get yourself together. _

"Beca?" Chloe looked up when Beca didn't respond.

"Uh yeah?" Beca snapped out from her daze and refocused.

"Nothing." Chloe laughed. "You're cute when you're deep in thought." Chloe mused and Beca slapped her arm lightly.

"Now let me finish my mix." Beca pushed Chloe off her lap and pulled her laptop back on her lap. Chloe grumbled and curled up again by Beca's side.

Beca stared at the screen for a few minutes before saving the current mix and opening a new blank one. Looking down at Chloe's form, she picked out songs and quickly put them together, finding the base and common rhythms.

* * *

Friday. Valentines day. Chloe woke up from slumber and found herself on Beca's bed. This happened really often. They would fall asleep on each other's beds and their parents wouldn't care either. What wasn't common was that Beca wasn't asleep next to her. Beca always woke up later than her. Chloe frowned and pushed herself up. She spotted a small post it on Beca's pillow and picked it up.

**_Meeting teacher earlier at school. See you after school._**

Chloe grinned at the tiny heart that Beca scribbled at the bottom of the paper. That's what Chloe loves about the notes. They both had phones, sure. But they always wrote notes to each other. Chloe collected every single one of Beca's notes. Even small little notes like

**_Out to get coffee. Be back soon_**

Or

**_You're really beautiful_**

Simple notes like these made Chloe's day. She unzipped her bag that lay next to Beca's desk. Taking out the folder, she took out all the notes and placed the new one in the stack.

**_53 notes now. _**

Chloe smiled to herself and pulled one of Beca's hoodies off the hook before slipping it on and going to wash up.

Chloe made her way downstairs and greeted Beca's mom.

"Oh hey Chloe. Beca said she had something to do before classes." Norah smiled at the redhead. Chloe grinned back as Norah pressed a piece of fresh waffle into her hands.

"Thanks, Norah. Bye!" Chloe waved with the waffle in between her teeth. Chloe quickly rushed to school, hoping to catch Beca before classes.

The redhead arrived at their school and made her way over to her locker. She kept looking around, hoping to get a glimpse of Beca's familiar green and blue backpack, or the slapping of her converse, which was actually kind of hard, considering everyone was starting to file in. The hallway filled with chatter and laughter. Sighing, Chloe decided that she would catch Beca later on during break or after school.

As she opened her locker, a note fell out. This time, it was pink instead of blue. Chloe arched an eyebrow and reached down to pick it up.

_**Make your way to the tallest tree in the quad after school. Unless you have a date, then you can ignore this note.**_

Chloe recognized Beca's cute handwriting. She grinned and slipped the note into her bag, grabbing her books and making her way to her first class. Chloe pulled her phone out from her pocket and saw three more new messages, asking her to be their valentine. She rolled her eyes and deleted the messages before sliding her phone back into her pocket again.

Upon reaching her class, she saw five roses on her table, each with a different card. Sighing, she took each one of the roses and looked at the cards. The messages were all standard.

_You look beautiful, Chloe. Be my valentine?_

Chloe huffed and shoved all the roses into her bag.

The day went by and Chloe politely declined anyone who wanted to be her valentine. Beca. She wants Beca. Wait what? She wants Beca? No Beca was just a friend come on Chloe.

Chloe couldn't catch Beca during lunch. The girl didn't pick up her phone—as usual—and she was nowhere in sight. The bell rang, signifying the end of the day and Chloe leapt out from her seat.

Chloe pulled her bag over her shoulder and ran towards the quad, looking for the said tallest tree. She found her way to the tree she and be always sat at and saw a pink post it attached to it. Chloe's eyes widened. She expected Beca to be here. Nevertheless, the redhead stepped forward and pulled the note from the tree.

_**Hope you had a good day, go to the canteen. **_

Chloe grinned and pressed the note to her palm, making her way over to the canteen. She was glad it wasn't packed at all. Not many people remained. All had dates, she guessed. She saw another pink note, standing out against the pale wall of the canteen. Rushing forward, she grabbed it and quickly read it.

**_Are you wearing my clothes again? Dammit Beale. Go to the music room. _**

Chloe laughed and ran her fingers down Beca's hoodie. She tucked the two notes into the pocket and moved on.

Music room. Once again, a pink note stuck on to the door.

_**Pool. **_

The note simply read. Chloe tucked the note into her pocket again before making her way to the pool. Pink note, pink note, pink note...

Yes!

Chloe dashed forward. The pink note had a daisy next to it. Chloe plucked the note up and held the daisy in her hand.

_**I know you don't like roses ;) go back to your locker. **_

Chloe twirled the daisy in her hands as she skipped back to the locker. There wasn't anything on it. She quirked an eyebrow and clicked open her locker. A giant teddy bear was squished into her small locker. She pulled it out and a note stuck to its bottom.

**_Go back to my house!_**

Beca sounded really excited and Chloe laughed at that. She hugged the teddy bear close and left for Beca's home. Chloe stopped by the coffee-house to get both of them their usual orders.

Chloe passed by a few couples and grinned as she unzipped her bag and pulled out the few roses she got. she pulled away the messages attached to them and gave them to five different couples, wishing them happy valentines day. They all smiled back at her and wished her back, _oh how easy it was to make someone's day._

The coffee-house was filled with couples. Sitting together in the booths and having their little dates. Some of them were kissing and hugging and although Chloe cringed slightly at that, she really wanted that to happen to her. She wanted someone to love her wholeheartedly. Chloe picked up the two cups of coffee before stopping by her house to greet her mom and tell her that she would be at Beca's. Her mom smiled at her and told her to be safe. Really, no one could stop the two girls from being together at this point. They were joined at the hip and not even their parents could separate them. Though they kept reassuring themselves that they were just best friends...

Chloe stepped into Beca's house and Beca's mom sat by the sofa.

"Back again, Chloe?" Norah teased and Chloe blushed. The time she spent at Beca's house was ridiculous. She even had a few articles of clothing in Beca's house. Norah waved her off and Chloe brought the coffee and her bag up the steps towards Beca's room.

She knocked three times and heard something that sounded like a bark? Chloe immediately pushed open the door to see Beca talking to a brown box.

"Um Beca?" Chloe cleared her throat.

"Oh hey Chloe—_oh would you be quiet for a while more_—hey you're back." Beca closed the box hurriedly. Chloe placed her bag down and raised an eyebrow. She passed the coffee to Beca and Beca gratefully took it.

"Ooh thanks." Beca grinned as she sipped her beverage. Chloe chuckled at Beca's reaction. Beca slowly put her drink down on her table and fumbled with a few buttons on her laptop.

"What are you—" Chloe got cut off when music started flowing from Beca's laptop.

_Oh her eyes her eyes, make the stars look like their not shining_

_Her hair her hair falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful, and I tell her everyday. _

The song transitioned perfectly to another song, one of Chloe's favorite songs.

_Backseat serenade, dizzy hurricane. _

_Oh god I'm sick of sleeping alone. _

_You're salty like a summer day, kiss the sweat away. _

_To your radio. _

The song went on, moving in and out from the two songs. Beca stepped forward nervously and pressed a neatly folded piece of paper to Chloe. Beca picked the box up and handed it to Chloe as well. A puppy sat in the box, looking back up at Chloe with large expectant eyes. Chloe giggled and petted the tiny puppy before lowering the box and letting the puppy roam around the room. Beca laughed nervously and waited as Chloe opened the paper.

**_Will you be my valentine? Yes/No_**

Beca even scribbled ridiculous hearts which she tried her best not to cancel out. Chloe felt herself brimming with excitement. Did this mean Beca liked her back? Chloe let a dazzling smile grace her features.

The next thing Chloe did took both of them by surprise. No one thought that would've happened.

Chloe surged forward and pressed her lips full against Beca's. A tiny whimper fell from Beca's lips as Chloe kissed her with fevour. Beca kissed back just as hard and wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist while Chloe's hands wound themselves in Beca's brown hair.

"Does that mean you ticked yes?" Beca mumbled as they broke their kiss for air. Chloe merely grinned in response and pulled Beca in for another kiss.

"Yes." Chloe smiled into Beca's mouth.

"Best valentines day ever." Beca mumbled back into Chloe's mouth, the puppy pawing at her feet.

When they finally broke off, Chloe caressed Beca's cheeks and Beca leaned forward to peck Chloe again before picking the puppy up.

"What you gonna name him?" Beca asked excitedly, holding the puppy in front of Chloe's face.

"Uh, Jake?" Chloe cocked her head.

"How original of you Jake the dog. Does that sound familiar?" Beca teased.

"Finn." Chloe said. And Beca laughed. She surged forward to kiss Chloe again.

"I could get used to this." Chloe muttered into Beca's mouth and Beca pulled away, laughing. The two plopped on to Beca's bed and booted up Beca's laptop.

"Time for our date." Beca grinned and opened netflix. Chloe nodded enthusiastically and kissed Beca's cheek before snuggling into Beca's side as Beca played some cheesy romantic film and Finn curling up by their feet.

* * *

**The songs used are Just The Way You Are — Pierce The Veil version and Backseat Serenade — All Time Low. **

**Jake the Dog is a character from Adventure Time! And Finn is his human ;))**


End file.
